ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Great 1
The Great #1 is a fictional e-fed character handled by TheGreatD. He is one of the greatest wrestlers to ever step in the world of efedding, according to him. It's hard to doubt his logic since his popularity has risen very high since his debut in the XWF. Known for his face paced moves. He is currently employed by Anarchy Championship Wrestling and recently debuted in the new promotion Fed-X. Career Much is unknown about The Great #1. He tells us all very few things. The little information we do have is that he first trained in Japan for many years in their styles of fighting & wrestling. When he returned he would join many leagues and get kicked out for either women problems (taking them all) or from being disliked for being too "Great" as he says. He even joined the former WWE for alittle while and was put in a program with Trish Stratus as part of his push. He grew real feelings for her and though many sources don't know the full details, The Great #1 says this about the incident, "Trish was my baby and The Man (Vince McMahon) didn't like me and her together anymore and it was his idea. I layed The Great Elbow on his ass and he had me escorted out of his office." The Great #1 was never charged for anything because supposedly, Mr. McMahon was too scared. When asked Mr. McMahon made no comment. XWF While still jumping from league to league, The Great #1 was called by XWF Owner, Andy Baker, to join and offered him a huge sum to join. He signed and the dotted line and was put on the very first show, XWF Thunder. The Great #1 faced off with Iron Man. Iron Man hit him over the head with and Iron Bar to get the win. But soon The Great #1's luck started to pick because in the XWF's very first PPV, November to Remember, he defeated 9 other man in a battle royal to become the first ever XWF Intercontinental Champion. He defended that title for 3 straight weeks and even defeated his rival, Hoho, in a match at the Massacare on 34th Street PPV. During this time, The Great #1 met a young wrestler in the locker room named Big D and formed and alliance with him. The called themselves Team Greatness. Together they left a mark on XWF and became the hottest team in the history of XWF. They made movies, partied and mingled with many celebrites. The Great #1 became one of the most sought after directors in Hollywood while Big D became a better wrestler/actor by the minute. The Team Continued to reign supreme until The Great #1 was turned on by Big D. Later, The Great #1 began to begin a feud with Mark Storm for his Intercontinental Championship. Mark Storm finally got his chance with the help of XWF World Champion, Havoc after he knocked out The Great #1 causing him to get the win. At Vengeance though, in an Iron Man Match The Great #1 lost the Intercontinental Championship to Mark Storm ending his long reign. After this accompanied by movie making opportunities The Great #1 began to have a bit of a downward spiral in the ring until rumblings of an invasion with rival company RWC started up and The Great #1 had to be one of the top guys to fight in this war. The Great #1 went over to back up Havoc, Hoho and Mark Storm in the retaliation for the attack made by RWC's Krimzon. The Great #1 though mostly fought against former RWC Undisputed Champion, Bubba Davies though lost in a tag match against Bubba's Team. After this The Great #1 took a minor sabbatical to film The Great Quest, his award winning film. After 3 months, The Great #1 returned to his show Friday Night Warzone(or as he called Greatness! Fridays) and started right back where he left off beating his competition. Taboo Tuesday neared and The Great #1 was entered in the triple threat to find the First Ever XWF National Champion but The Great #1's mission was to finally get his hand's on XWF World Champion, Havoc. Cyber Sunday came, The Great #1 came up short in the match for the National Championship though by was voted by the fans as the Number 1 Contender for the XWF World Championship giving him exactly what he wanted, his match against Havoc. After an long fight and some help from Krimzon, The Great #1 scored the win with The Great Elbow becoming the new XWF World Heavyweight Champion. The enjoyment was short lived because The Great #1's number 1 rival HoHo cashed in his contract and defeated The Great #1 for his newly won XWF World Heavyweight Championship. RSC WFC ACW Fed-X In wrestling *'Finishing moves' :* The Greatest Move of All Time(Fame-Asser) :* The Great Elbow(Diving Elbow Drop) *'Signature moves' :* Crosskick(Shuffle Side Kick *'Nicknames' :*"The Hotness" :*'"Greatness"' :*'"The Man Who Soon Shall Be Legendary!"' :*'"The Wrestling Professional"' :*'"The Xtreme Professional"' *'Quotes' :*"And Now that's What I call GREATNESS!" :*"FEEL THE GREATNESS!" :*"Hi peeples!" :*"Greatness Approved!" Championships and accomplishments *'Xtreme Wrestling Federation' :* 1-time XWF World Heavyweight Champion :* 1-time XWF Intercontinental Champion *'Anarchy Championship Wrestling' :* 2-time ACW Primetime Champion(Last) Trivia *Has produced 3 awarded winning films in 2 years. *Has dated many women like Charlize Theron, Melina & countless other celebrities. *Was kicked out of the WWF(Now WWE) for trying to go after Trish Stratus *1st Ever Intercontinental Champion and had the shortest XWF World Title Reign. *Currently trying to meet pop singer, Rihanna. *Always seen in sunglasses and a suit. In ring and out. External links *The Great #1's Former Entrance Video(SOON TO BE UPDATED) The Great #1The Great #1The Great #1The Great #1The Great #1The Great #1